Printing systems using multiple colors generate an image on a medium. The printing system may use printing fluids, such as inks, of different colors which may be jetted onto the medium. The printing system may also be an electrostatic printing system using printing fluids, such as toners, of different colors which generates a latent electrostatic image on a photoconductor member which is then transferred, either directly or indirectly, to the medium. Some electrostatic printing systems may use a dry toner powder whereas other printing systems, such as liquid electro-photographic (LEP) printing systems, may use a liquid toner.